bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fallen Shinigami's Pride
|image = |kanji = 堕ちた死神の誇り |romaji = Ochi ta Shinigami no hokori |episodenumber = 189 |chapters = None |arc = The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode = Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo |nextepisode = Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! |japair = October 7, 2008 |engair = January 30, 2011 |opening = Chu-Bura |ending = Gallop }} The Fallen Shinigami's Pride is the one-hundred eighty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Shūsuke Amagai conclude their battle. Summary Injured from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō, Amagai begins feeding his Bakkōtō more power, stating that the fight will not cease until he's gotten his revenge. As his Bakkōtō gives him more strength, Amagai sets off a wave of attacks towards Ichigo, who dodges them all. Amagai strikes Ichigo, pushing him into a wall and then into a building. As Ichigo gets up, he sees Amagai launch an attack at him. He takes the hit, but is accused of underestimating the Third Division captain. Rukia Kuchiki wonders why Amagai's Bakkōtō hasn't taken over his body and is told that the Shinigami has repressed it with his Reiatsu. Amagai then faces Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto says that Amagai's pride as a Shinigami is still intact despite his twisted mind, appalling Amagai with this talk. Yamamoto is accused of eliminating those who disregarded his requests, despite promoting law and order, being called heartless in addition. Amagai states that he and Rurichiyo Kasumiōji need to die and proceeds to attack. However, he is ambushed with another Getsuga Tenshō from behind, though he dodges quickly. As the dust in the air clears, a drained Ichigo emerges, relieving Rurichiyo; Amagai asks Ichigo why he doesn't just give up. He is told by the Substitute Shinigami himself that he will do everything he can to stop him. Rurichiyo tells Ichigo that he shouldn't go on, although she is told then not to worry about him. Amagai says that he's lucky to have survived before asking why he wants to save Yamamoto. Instead of a proper answer, Amagai is reminded of his sins and accused of becoming obsessed with the Bakkōtō. He is also accused of believing he can do anything just because his father had been murdered by Yamamoto. Finally, Amagai is asked if he ever thought about the suffering that he brought to others. Ichigo then compares him to Rurichiyo and says that he will put an end to this childish game. He and Amagai converse briefly before the latter attacks with his Zanpakutō, one that is ultimately dodged. Noting that Ichigo is becoming faster, he uses Gōen Ryūga. Ichigo responds quickly with another Getsuga Tenshō, evaporating the flames. They clash further and while fighting, Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to make a screen cover, giving him a chance to strike. However, Amagai has already predicted his move with accuracy and blocks the oncoming attack. Amagai then uses his Zanpakutō to engulf the two of them in flames. As the fire burns out, they both emerge breathless and injured; in addition, the remains of Ichigo's Hollow mask disappear while Amagai's Bakkōtō is cut. Ichigo tells Amagai that he needs to stop fighting, but is laughed at and told Amagai has already thrown his life away, not caring what happens to him. Amagai adds that he plans to take everyone with him when he does. He again feeds his Bakkōtō more power. Ichigo tells him to stop feeding, but is ignored. Following this, he charges a Getsuga Tenshō, while Amagai prepares his own attack. Both speak to one another briefly before launching their attacks; this results in an explosion that damages several building structures. Both are left wounded. Rurichiyo believes Ichigo to have won the fight. However, Amagai picks up his Zanpakutō, which has reverted to normal, saying that he isn't done yet. He charges toward Yamamoto as other Shinigami arrive. He is told by Yoruichi Shihōin to stop, but has already driven his sword through Yamamoto. Amagai smiles under the impression that he is victorious. Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku begin drawing their swords in concern for Yamamoto, but are told to stand down by the man himself. The fact that Yamamoto is still alive shocks Amagai. He is then told by Yoruichi that Yamamoto is not fully responsible for his father's death; rather, his father died due to the Bakkōtō. She continues, saying that at the time, Gyōkaku Kumoi has been misusing the Kasumiōji Clan's special techniques for the casting of royal swords, and exploited their ancient secrets in order to create the Bakkōtō. Using his prototypes, he began doing experiments with them involving test subjects. When the Captain-Commander finally became aware of Kumoi's activities, he attempts to intercede, but was overruled. The Kasumiōji Clan had used their immunity extra territoriality as a shield, so he was denied the chance to scrutinize Kumoi any further. However, one of his seated officers, Amagai's father Shin'etsu Kisaragi, still wanted to help with the problem. He said that he would bring back the secret of the Bakkōtō, but was captured once there. Kumoi forced a Bakkōtō into his hand before being told him to go kill the person who sent him there. At this point, Shin'etsu has being controlled completely by the Bakkōtō. He went to the field where he worked at and fought Yamamoto, who was forced to kill him due to being fully controlled. Nothing was said about Shin'etsu's death as Yamamoto didn't want people to know about the Kasumiōji Clan's secret, which involved the Bakkōtō. The investigation was also taken down due to being against the Central 46. Listening to this, Amagai removes his sword out from Yamamoto, shocked, even more so when told that the Captain-Commander had to restore peace with the Kasumiōji Clan. Amagai realizes that he has been consumed by hate and his anger blinded him so that he couldn't see through to the truth. Yoruichi then states that everything that he is and even his destiny was swallowed by the Bakkōtō. Amagai gets down on his hands and knees before Yamamoto, asking if he has been a fool. He is told simply that he need not to be ashamed. However, Amagai rises and pierces his own sword into the ground. He is engulfed into flames, slowly killing him. Before finally dying, Amagai apologizes to his lieutenant, Izuru Kira. At the Kasumiōji Clan's mansion, Rurichiyo thanks Ichigo and Rukia for helping her. Kenryū and Enryū also thank them for protecting Rurichiyo and add that they are in Ichigo's debt. The group converses further before Ichigo and Rukia are forced to leave; as they do so, both bid farewell to the Kasumiōji Clan. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo is seen running through a Senkaimon, which inexplicably appears in the middle of Hueco Mundo, outside of Las Noches. Ichigo is confused at this, but before he can say anything, he is slammed in the ribs by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, who welcomes him back. She asks him whether the "corporate guys" allowed him to come back, as Orihime Inoue runs up to him, with Volume 32 of the Bleach manga, as she tells him to hurry up and use his Bankai to go to a certain scene, as he examines the manga variant of the next episode. He wonders what she is talking about, to which she says to the audience that the Hueco Mundo arc resumes the following week.﻿ Characters in order of appearance #Shūsuke Amagai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Hanza Nukui (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Renji Abarai #Izuru Kira #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Yoruichi Shihōin #Gyōkaku Kumoi (flashback) #Shin'etsu Kisaragi (flashback) #Shū Kannogi #Orihime Inoue (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * * * * Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * * Bakkōtō used: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes